Why are you back?
by VampGirl4EverandEver
Summary: this is based as if Dimitri took Tashas offer and left Rose. but he comes back for a visit with Tasha after 4 years,What will he find out? How will Rose react? Will she tell him he has a 4 year old son? rubbish at summaries, first fanfic!
1. your seriouse!

**hiya this is my first fanfic so dont be to mean on me. im not sure if im going to put up more chapters but if you want more review and tell me and i will do my best.**

**Can you tell me honesty what you think of this please.**

**hope you like, and in know the chapter is short, sorry.**

* * *

I just sat there on my bed, hoping and praying that what Lissa just said was my imagination. Not wanting to believe that after 4 long, tortures' years that he was back. My fears were confirmed when Lissa says 'Rose, Rose snap out of it, please just listen to what I'm saying. I didn't know he was coming well is back until just 15 minutes ago when Chris said that Tasha was down for a visit.' Concern was clear in her voice. Good I thought, but Sparky was going to go through hell literally when I catch up with him.

At that moment Lissa's phone went of playing her favourite song- skillet awake and alive.

'hey, what's up Chris? As soon as Chris started talking on the other end I tuned out until I felt immediate fear and worry through the bond, I decided to tune back into reality when I heard, 'No Chris, he can't see her, not now not ever it will destroy her, and don't tell him about Ty!' At the mention of my baby boys name i stood up and walked into the hall and across to the other end of the corridor, I knocked lightly on the door marked Ty, smiling to myself remembering when i got him to help me make this

'_Ty come on baby, it will make your door stand out from the rest of the boring old doors in this big house.' I say this whilst getting slightly frustrated with my 3 ½ year old boy._

'_but momma I don't wanna do this .I wanna go play with Cala' he says this whilst stomping his foot down. You could defiantly tell that this was my son, it wasn't until then that I realised I must have been such a pain in the butt when I was his age and even now I was still stubborn. _

'_Ty Mason Belikow Hathaway. I am only going to ask no tell you one more time to put your hand in the blue paint and then put your hand onto that name plate, then after that you can wash your hands and go and play with Carla.' Sighing at the look on his face but also knowing that i had won this fight, he would do anything to go and spend time with Carla, Lissa's 3 year old girl._

'_ok momma I will.' With that he very quickly placed his hand into the paint, carefully imprinting his and on the plate then moving at lightning speed putting his paint covered hand on my cheek, jumping up and running out of the room laughing his little head off. Leaving a very shocked me behind, I could hear him giggling as he tells Lissa and Carla the little stunt he just pulled I hear Lissa say to him 'Ty, that wasn't nice, now go clean yourself up and you and Carla go outside and play for a bit.'_

'you can come in momma' I hear the sweet voice that sounds so much like his father voice call out to me, that was all i needed as i walked into his room and said 'Ty, baby i need to tell you something, your Auntie Tasha is hear for a little bit, but with her is a man, he's very tall and he came from Russia, i want you to stay away from him please. Do you understand what I'm saying hunni?'

'ye momma stay away from tall man.' He says whilst continuing with 'why do I need to stay away from him momma?' he had to ask that question, the worst one he could have asked and he asked it.

'because baby, this man hurt me four years ago, very badly and i don't want that to happen to you, ok?'

'ok momma.' Just then i heard Lissa call out for me.


	2. not taken well

Chapter 2

**LISSA POV**

I knew that rose wouldn't take the news very well, she never has taken anything to do with Dmitri well. Dammit I shouldn't have told her, but if I hadn't she would have panicked. Poor rose, poor Ty, he has never met his father he doesn't even know anything about him. Rose refused to tell him anything I can understand her reasons why but I still think he should know, I wonder how Ty and Dimitri will react to each other. There is no way they're not going to see each other at some point seeing as they are moving to court. Shit rose doesn't know that yet. She is going to freak!

I decided I should break the news to her now but as I neared Ty's room I heard them talking I stopped and gave them a couple of minutes, I could hear Ty's sweet voice. He's such an innocent child, he has his father control but still is as fiery and rose, he looks so much like Dimitri apart from his eyes, they are defiantly rose's. As I tune back into I hear Rose tell Ty 'Because baby, this man hurt me four years ago, very badly and I don't want that to happen to you, ok?' his sweet reply was

'Ok momma. 'I decided to call for her then because I knew that he would start to ask more questions he always does.

'Rose' I called I heard her reply 'coming Lissa'

Half a second later little Ty comes out of his room and bumps straight into me and goes in his angelic voice 'sorry auntie Lissa, is Carla here?'  
'That's ok Ty, and yes she's in the back garden. Go play with her' I say the last bit smiling, me and rose have always wanted are children to fall for each other or at least be best friends it seems that Ty and Carla both have the hot's for each other.

'Liss' roses voice snaps me out of my thinking 'what are you hiding from me? I can feel that there's something you're not telling me, don't try and deny it please. I have the bond don't forget.'

'Rose you might want to sit down.' I see the sudden panic cross her face and questions start being fired at me there and then

'What why? Lissa is there something wrong with you? When didn't i feel it? I'm a crap best friend. Or is something wrong with baby Carla? Or has Ty done something...?'

'ROSE STOP!' i have to stop her I say this through the bond and out load to make sure she hears me. She soon shuts up

'Ok there's nothing wrong with me or the kids ok? And it's not me I'm worried about its you. Rose Tasha and him are moving to court, I'm so sorry.

I see her face go a deathly white and start to fall i automatically reach out to stop her falling but she catches herself on the door frame but then slides down it so she is sat on the floor. Without giving me a chance to react she starts crying, I have only ever seen rose cry twice. Once when mason died and then again when he left her.


	3. he's coming back!

**hi people we are back! iv'e desided that i wanted to team up with someone and i desided i would team with snowgoose, because she is a good writer and i love her stories, i suggest you go and look at them! there awesom! **

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

ROSE POV

He's coming back. He can't be coming back. I can't deal with him being back! Tasha has never brought him on one of her visits before, so why is he here now? It's been four years and I still ache over what he did to me. I never even got the chance to tell him about our baby. Tasha doesn't even know I have a kid, let alone that I had Dimitri's kid. No he can't know about Ty, oh good god what am I going to do? Seriously God, are you trying to punish me? What did I do? Every time she visited before, Ty and I would stay at the Dhampir dorms and I would have him stay at day care. He had seen Tasha from afar playing with Carla and I told him she was Carla's Aunt Tasha. After that he thinks she is his aunt too. I know Ty is going to ask me more questions about the tall man the moment he gets a chance. God please help me. I feel like my safe little world is crumbling and I can't stop it.

**LISSA POV**

OMG what am I going to do. Rose is freaking out. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but if I hadn't she would have freaked out more. 'Rose, hunni I know a lot has changed but you have gotten stronger, I know you can handle this.' I could see the mix of emotions cross her face, the mask she normally has on has gone. I could feel the vibrations of my mobile in my pocked; I pulled it out and saw the contact number. 'Rose I gotta take this, its Chris.' She just nodded her head; I would normally have gotten some sort of saying from her, but no.

"Hey Chris, what up?"

"Lissa get rose and Ty away from their room quick, Tasha and Dimitri, are on their way!"

"What no Chris, stop them!" With that I hung up and look over at a concerned Rose.

"Rose, get Ty and Carla now, he's on his way to this room"

"What, no he can't! He can't see Ty!"

"Chris is trying to stop them but hurry."

**ROSE POV**

"Rose I gotta take this, its Chris." Lissa said, I just nodded my head as a reply.

"'Hey Chris what's up?" I could hear his voice but I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I figured it was something bad because pure fear came across her face and through the bond.

The next thing I know she is telling me to get Ty and leave because they are headed straight for my room. Firefly is trying to stop them but I know Dimitri, if he wants to talk to me; there is no stopping him. I run to Ty's room and grab his overnight bag from his closet and throw some cloths in it. When I run back to my room I see that Lissa is doing the same for me. From my window I can see Carla and Ty playing in the garden. With both bags on my arm I ran to my balcony and climbed down the oak tree that shades it. I can hear Lissa close the French doors behind me.

"Ty sweetie." I called to my boy as I approached them. I tried to keep my voice light and calm but Ty is sometimes so much like his father. He looked at me with concern in his young eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I smile reassuringly to him.

"Nothing sweetie, I just thought it would be fun if we went to stay at the dorm with some of my Guardian friends." He gave me a skeptical look but he took the hand that I offered and followed me out the gate. We walked in silence to the Dhampir dorms. On the way there Lissa pulled me into her head.

The four of them were outside of my and Ty's bedrooms. Chris was standing next to Lissa Tasha was facing Lissa with Dimitri standing just behind her.

"Lissa, he has a right to talk to her. After all they used to be friends. I know she had a crush on him before he became my Guardian but that was years ago. She has moved on long ago so why can't she be grown up enough to talk to an old friend?"

Lissa was looking at Tasha but my eyes were on Dimitri. My breath caught in my throat. He was as handsome as ever. His guardian mask was in place but I could see him cringe a little when Tasha said that I had a crush on him. He knew it was much more than a crush and that it was mutual, well at least I thought it was. I could feel Lissa's anger rise.

"A crush, huh I don't think I remember her having a 'Crush' on him, even if she did what would you know of her moving on or not?"

"The last time I was here I took Carla to the park and she pointed out her friend Ty. Rose was with him and when I asked why she was with him she said it was because she is his Mommy. I guess Ivashkov and Rose finally hooked up." Dimitri's mask slipped for a second and I thought I saw sorrow and jealousy but all too soon his mask was back up. What he would have to be jealous of I don't know? He is the one who left, not me.

"How dare you assume anything about Rose?"

"Princess I just want to talk to her. It has been Four years and surly we should be able to talk. I just want to know how she is."

"Dimitri, she doesn't want to talk to you. You lost any right to know anything about her when you left her the way you did. She trusted you with Everything and you just walked away. You left her when she needed you most. You left and we had to pick up the pieces."

"We are going to be living here and sooner or later she is going to have to talk to me." Dimitri turned and walked back down the hall.

"Lissa, this is childish. Whatever Rose's problem is; she needs to grow up." Tasha didn't seem to be trying to sound patronizing but still her comment had pissed Lissa off farther.

"She needs to grow up? Really! She needs to grow up? That poor girl had to grow up years before the rest of us. At the age of fifteen she was taking care of me when we had to leave the academy. She protected me all by herself for two years. She protected my when my Uncle tried to use me as his own personal cure. Time and Time again she had to be the grown up. When he left he took the last shred of her childhood with him. And You think she need to grow up?"

"Aunt Tasha, I think it best that you drop the subject." He guided Lissa away to their room.

I pulled myself out of her head. I found myself sitting on a bench with Ty looking at me intently.

"Mommy is everything OK? Do we need to get the guardians over to Auntie Lissa?"

"Everything is OK sweetie. No one is hurting Auntie Lissa, she is just mad and I got pulled in."

"Mommy you never stop what you're doing when she pulls you in. This time you stopped walking and started to shake. I had to guide you to the bench. You scared me." I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh baby, I am sorry I scared you. Mommy is just nervous and with Auntie Lissa getting mad I guess I wasn't able to control it as much as I usually do. Come on lets go get a room at the dorm and then we will head to the diner for supper." I readjusted my bags on one shoulder while I set him on my opposite hip. He rested his shoulder on my head as we walked. I love my baby and there is no way I will let Dimitri Belikov anywhere near him


	4. what am i gonna do?

**hey people sorry for the delay, school has been hell etc etc**

**thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added us to story alert etc**

**and espeshialy a huge thanks to snowgoose, this story wouldnt be half as good as it is now if it wasnt for her,**

**holidays are coming up soo so should be able to write more :)**

**well i hope u enjoy and please review it's nice to no what people think**

**many thanks**

**vicky**

**oh btw I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF IT'S CARACTERS APPART FROM TY CARLA AND LIAM. this goes for the rest of the story and includes any i may think of over the next chapters.**

* * *

ROSE POV

I carried Ty to the Dhampir dorms. He rested his head on my shoulder. This must be so confusing for him. I know that I scared him when I had gone into Lissa's head just now. He has seen me do it countless times but I had never freaked out when it happened. He is such a brave and strong boy but he is only turning four and there is only so much he can be expected to handle.

Here at court most Guardians live in the Dhampir dorms. Because Ty and I have a home with Lissa I didn't have a dorm until recently. Over the last year Tasha had made more frequent visits and I got tired of asking for a temp dorm. During her last visit I decided to ask for a permanently assigned room. Being one of the few Guardian moms at court, they gave me a little one bedroom apartment instead of a studio.

By the time that we got to our room; I noticed that Ty was already sound, asleep in my arms. With a quick glance at the clock I saw we had another couple of hours till supper" so I decided to pick my little boy up and walk him into the other room where I gently laid him down on his bed. I had two single beds put into this room one for me and the other for Ty. Whilst looking at my sleeping precious I could feel Lissa through the bond, she was still raging mad at Tasha and Dimitri. She was angry at Tasha for accusing me of being petty and childish and Dimitri for leaving me in the first place then expecting me to welcome him with open arms like a long lost friend. Oh the joys of being Rose Hathaway. As I dug into Lissa's head I could feel some spirit darkness. Without hesitation I pulled it out of her, me being me forgot about the amount of darkness I already had in me. I could feel it taking me over; with a fleeting glance at Ty I ran out of the room locking the door behind me so no one could get in and harm my baby.

The gym was my destination fortunately it was only a couple of turns away from me, I sprinted in whilst being thankful that no one was present and also for the fact that someone had left the dummies out. I walked over and beat the living crap out of the closest one. I could feel my anger leaking out of me slowly. I saw my favourite dummy the one that looked like Dimitri. My anger renewed and I began to attack the Dimitri dummy. After a couple of minutes I heard the gym doors open. I could smell his cologne waft over, carried on the breeze from the door; but I didn't glance up; it wasn't until a genital pair of hands took hold of mine and pulled me away from the dummies. They let me go and I slid to the floor and started to cry. Knowing the he had seen me cry before so I really didn't care that much.

"Lissa called me when she felt you take darkness from her. I used the passkey to check your room, when I didn't find you there I figured you'd come here." He knelt down and looked me in the eye. "Rose, come on let's get you back to Ty before he wakes up and starts to worry."

I knew he was right; Lee had always been right when it came to Ty, I was lucky to have such a close friend.

"Lee, I just don't know what to do, I know I should go back to Ty but honestly I don't think I can cope with it, he will start asking questions he already has."

"Rose what are you talking about?" His frustration and confusion were apparent in his voice.

"He's back at court, Ty's father, what am I going to do?"

LIAM POV

She asks me what to do, I have some ideas; the biggest one is to go and find him and make him wish he had never come back. Rose was doing just fine without him being here. She was learning to trust again, she was learning to let me in and let others close to her again. How dare he just turn up and crash everything!

"Rose come on we need to get you back to your son." This was my most sensible answer and from the look she gave me it showed that she knew it was to.

She got herself up from the floor wiped her eyes and walked over to me, as we made our way back to her room I could see that she was getting worried.

"Rose, honestly I don't know what you can do. How about you just avoid the son of a bitch?"

"I will try" that was the only reply I got from her. I could see that she was tired and just needed to sleep. It was late and this added stress to her would not help at all.

We finally reached the room she was staying in; I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. I watched her walk into the room and close the door with that I turned and walked away trying to work out what I could do to help rose. I wish I knew who this Son of a Bitch was. Rose would never tell me who Ty's father was; only that he was once someone she had loved and trusted with her life.

**RPOV!**

I walked in and shut the door and immediately felt it hit me; it wasn't just me and Ty in this apartment. I could feel someone watching me. I scanned the room quickly until I noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. "I left that open." I said in a hushed voice then I could hear someone murmuring in Turkish. The voice I recognised helped me relax a little bit, it was Abe my father.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__1 ½ Years before_

_Mom was at court with her Moroi and called to ask if I would meet with her. I told her Ty and I were headed to the playground but she could meet us there if she wanted. When she met us she was quiet. Her mask was in place showing me nothing. I decided to let her open the conversation. I set Ty in the sandbox with a small tub full of sand toys I had brought with us. As we sat on a bench and watched Ty play in the sandbox mom began to fidget. This was getting on my nerves._

"_Ok Mom, spill what did you want to talk to me about?" Mom and I were a little closer now but still she rarely took time to see us without having a reason. Between that and her fidgeting I knew it must be something big._

"_Rose, I want you to meet someone. He would like to get to know you and Tyler." My mother said to me, her guardian mask firmly in place. Good lord was my mother trying to set me up with someone. She didn't even know my favourite foods let alone my taste in men. _

"_Yeah well who s it? I never thought you would try to play matchmaker with me. I may have a baby but I can be a guardian too." my traditional rose Hathaway style remark came out before I could stop myself. _

_Janine gave me an astonished look._

"_I am not playing matchmaker. This man I want you to meet is your father." _

"_My what? My father has had nothing to do with me for my whole life, why the hell would he want to get to know me now, I am a grown woman and I have a 2 year old child? Why would he want to know my kid when he didn't want to know me?" My outburst was said in a surprisingly calm voice but I think that was only because my son was playing next to me at the time. _

"_Rose it isn't his fault. I loved him dearly but he had a very bad reputation for Illegal business. He is a little shady but I have since found that it is mostly just a bad rep that he personally keeps going because it really helps his business. Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant I left him. I never told him he had a daughter. When you and Princess Vasilisa ran away I called him. He was furious with me for not telling him. He used his connections with the alchemists to try to find you. Dimitri found you first and brought you back to the academy. I begged him to stay out of your life till you could graduate and get settled into guarding. You're almost 21 now and he has been waiting to meet you for nearly six years now. Please Rose, give him a chance. He has loved you since the moment he found out about you."_

"_I admit I am curious about him. Alright I will give him a chance. But he better not mess up or he is out of my life and out of Ty's too." _

_Mom waved at someone in the distance. A Tall Moroi walked up to us. He was dressed in a sharp custom silk suit. He had gold loop earrings in each ear and several chains around his neck along with a colourful silk scarf. I could see where I got my colouring from. I guess I also got the wicked cool dark hair and eyes from him too._

"_Hello rose, I'm Abe" my father said to me "and who is this?" he asks whilst looking down at my son._

"_This dad is my son Ty." I say with a smile. I thought I was taking this all very well, I only had one small outburst, but honestly I was glad to have a man in my life well figuratively speaking. He is my dad. _

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hey dad, what're you doing here?" He flashed me a smile.

"I was on my way to visit you; I met up with Lissa and Christian while they were on a walk. They told me I could find you here. So why are you here kızı?"

"Tasha is staying with them. Worse yet Dimitri, is here with her.

"Oh, you know Rose, you had a right to be upset that Dimitri chose not to guard Lissa but it was a long time ago. You told me that the two of you were once very good friends. Perhaps it is time to let go of your grudge and be friends again. I understand that you don't like Tasha, she rubs you the wrong way but you really should not let her presence run you from your home."

I never told my parents who Ty's father was and since we are both Dhampirs there was no reason for him to be a suspect. There was no way to explain why I was so willing to leave my home rather than stay under the same roof without revealing the truth. As it was the only point of contention between me and Abe is that I had once let it slip that Ty's father left me before I had a chance to tell him about our child. Abe felt for the father because he had once been in the same position. He hated that I didn't want to inform Ty's father that he had a son.

"I know dad. But things are more peaceful if I live here. As it is I still have to see them at work tomorrow." Thankfully after that Abe changed the subject.

Abe had only come to court to drop off something. This visit would be very short. He could have sent it with one of his 'Henchmen' but he used it as an opportunity to see me. I love how he tries to visit me often. I have spent more time with him in the year and a half that I have known him then I have spent with my mother in the last 8 years. Ok maybe not that long but he uses any excuse to see me and Ty. Mom only visits with me when her Moroi is at court. When she does visit it is only for a few hours at most. Dad took Ty and me out for dinner and Ice cream. He stayed long enough to read Ty a bedtime story. Ty loved cowboy anything, Abe loved to indulge him (much to my displeasure.) Tonight's story was 'Why Cowboys sleep with their boots on. By the time Abe left I was exhausted. I took a quick shower, changed in the bathroom and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning Ty and I headed to the cafe for breakfast since I hadn't stocked our kitchenette with food yet. Thankfully Ty didn't have my difficulty with getting up in the morning but like me he was grumpy till he got some food into his belly. Breakfast was quiet for a little while but soon Ty was alert and talkative.

"Momma, did the tall man hit you? You said that he hurt you?" His face shown with genuine concern, I remember when his father used to look at me with love and care. What should I tell him? What is appropriate for someone so young to know?

"Sweetie the tall man and I used to be very close friends. He taught me how to fight and be a good guardian. But one day he told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore. He was not being nice. He told me that he didn't like being my friend and he wanted a better friend. He left with his new friend Tasha and he hasn't been my friend ever since then."

"Did you cry?" I nodded my head. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Ty reached up and wiped it away with his soft hand. "Don't cry mommy; Carla and I will be your bestest friends. I will always want you to play with me."

I smiled at my boy before pulling him into a hug and held him to me as he patted my shoulder with his hand. I set him back down to finish his French toast. He soon found a new topic to chatter about while he ate.

I spotted her while we were walking out. Her black hair had caught the rays of the setting sun. I hoped that she wouldn't spot us as we turned towards the court day care centre.

"Rose? Rose! ROSE!" Crap, crap, crap I said silently as I cringed. No use pretending I didn't hear her. I turned to the direction of her voice. Guardian mask plastered to my face I greeted her.

"Yes Lady Ozera, how may I help you?"

"Rose you know you can call me Tasha."

When Ty heard her name he froze. Holding my hand tightly he turned to me with wide eyes. Ty and I had a way of communicating through glances much the way Dimitri and I had. I remembered that I had said that the Tall man's new friend was named Tasha. I gave him a look that told him that even though she was part of the cause of my big hurt, we were to treat her with the respect do to all Royals.

"Rose, I am sorry to bother you but I wanted to talk to you. Christian and Lissa were being unreasonable yesterday. Really don't understand why you won't talk to Dimitri. He was once your mentor and a very good friend to you. I know you were disappointed when he chose not to guard Lissa but she still has you and Liam. Chris has Mikhail and Eddie. They are well protected. Isn't it about time you let go of this childish grudge?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Using all my strength I pushed spirits darkness to the farthest corner of my mind. Even still I am sure that my voice was filled with darkness's venom.

"Lady Ozera, I would hold my tongue if I were you. You are speaking of something when you don't even know all of the facts."

"Enlighten me then? Tell me what your problem is."

"This is really none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I have to take my son to day care." I picked my precious up and ran with him to the day care centre. Lissa was dropping Carla up at the same time. I gave her a brief rundown of my morning before asking if I could take a couple hours at the gym before work. I would need more than a dummy to punch; I needed to spar and Lord Help the Guardian who spared against me.


	5. Permishion

God help the guardian that spars with me today. That's all I thought about on my way towards the gym. I walked into the court gym and glanced around there was only one person in here, and unfortunately for him it was the one person that knew I would kick his ass, even without the spirit darkness in me as well.

"Eddie, spar with me?" He gave me the 'are you fudging crazy' look. "Eddie, please?" My voice sounded so weak and I hated it. He slowly walked over to me and reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"Rose, what's happened?" Eddie's voice was full of concern.

"Scarface is at court and _**He**_ is here with her this time. She just confronted me and, and she said that I was holding a childish grudge but she don't even know the whole story, and Ty is asking about his dad and I dunno what to tell him, Eddie i can feel the darkness building up in me and I need to get it outta me, please Eddie I need this!"

My voice had so much pleading in it, but I could feel the darkness about to take over me. I don't know what Eddie saw on my face but next thing I knew Eddie was pushing me away from him, he crouched down into a fighting stance. "YES!" was ringing inside my head he wants to play. I was still fighting against the darkness but it really was getting harder and harder to resist the pull. Eddie suddenly lunged at me. I waited till the last second and swiftly moved left just missing his arms as they tried to encircle me and pin me down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam walking into the gym. Eddie taking my distraction to his advantage struck a side kick I managed to deflect most of it but still the force of it made me stumble. I quickly regained my balance and let the darkness take me over; all I could see was black, everything was tinged in black. Eddie was no longer my friend he was my enemy, he was someone I had to rid the world off. I lunged at him kicking and punching with a speed that would match a strigio, a look of horror crossed his face as he called out my name.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!"

I didn't see the figure running to me until it was too late I was being forced to the floor. Strong arms where pinning my arms to my side, hell if he thought having my arms pinned would stop me he was so wrong. I started to kick out violently and I hit my target right in his sensitive area; he whimpered out in pain but still kept a firm hold on me. The one I was fighting before had regained some of his strength back and was helping this guy that already had hold of me. Working together they pushed me to the floor and pinned my body down; one had my arms the other had my legs. They were trying to talk to me but I had too much adrenalin pumping through me to really care.

Next thing I knew there was intense pain coursing through my body. I couldn't work out where it was coming from until the darkness started to fade around me and normal colour's where taking place. The pain I realised was coming from my hand. It had a cut going straight across my life line I had somehow gotten it caught on someone's stake; no not someone's it was my stake it had come out of its holster while I struggled to get free.

"Rose?" Called Liam and Eddie's voices; I was back and everything that I had just done came flying back to me, the punches the kicks the hurting Liam, oh God what have I done? I began to sob and Eddie pulled me into a hug while Liam hugged me form the back, sandwiching me between them. When I had calmed down Eddie pulled away to look at my face. I could still feel the Darkness but it was suppressed somewhat. After so many years together Eddie and Liam could both still see it.

"Rose we need to work some of this out of you before we can spar." I nodded my head and followed as he led the way to the track. Liam followed with his hand on the small of my back in a comforting manner. My thoughts became more coherent.

"Liam why are you here? You should be with Lissa."

"She is working from home today. Mikhail is guarding them along with Gerry and Thomas. Lissa sent me to check on you. I am glad she did or we would be taking Eddie to the Hospital." He nudged me playfully to lighten the mood though I know his words were serious.

After meeting Adrian Lissa began using Spirit more often. Since leaving the Academy she has been learning and teaching spirit. With her using so much spirit I have had to learn how to deal with the excess of darkness. Over the years Eddie and Liam have helped me learn how to work out the darkness.

We ran for half an hour and I went at full speed the whole time. Then we worked the punching bags till I was almost ready to pass out. The guys both had held back during the running and punching but I put all my energy into it. Then we went to the mats. Both men eased into a crouch. I mimicked them as I pulled the darkness into the forefront of my mind. Now with all my own energy spent I could expel the darkness. We fought for I don't know how long. Eventually I pulled the last of the Darkness's energy to lunge at Liam. He caught me in his arms just as I collapsed.

He swept me into his arms and carried me back to my apartment. Eddie and Liam tucked me into my bed each kissing me on my forehead before leaving me to sleep. A little while later I woke to the smell of a turkey melt on sourdough bread with chips. I opened my eyes to find Lissa sitting on my bed holding a bag from my favourite cafe. Liam stood in the doorway with two other bags in hand.

"Get up and have lunch with me."

I got up slowly testing my strength. My muscles felt like they were made of soft rubber. Lissa linked her arm in mind and I hate to admit it but I leaned on her for support. As we walked to my small table I felt her healing spirit flow into me. By the time we reached the table my body felt better though I was still tired. We ate and laughed together and after a good meal I felt much better. I will still need a good night's sleep but by tomorrow I will be just fine. Usually we work out my darkness about every six months but I guess with all the stress Lissa and I have had the last couple of days must have put me over the edge sooner than usual.

After our meal we returned to Lissa's house. I only had four hours of work left before I went to pick up Ty from Preschool. As soon as we walked in the door I spotted Dimitri sitting in the lounge reading one of his western novels. He smiled when he saw me. I turned to walk out of the room but he called me.

"Roza may I please speak with you?" My back tensed. I knew that I had no choice but to stay at least for a moment. Lissa saw my discomfort.

"_Do you want me to stay?"_ She asked me through the bond. I shook my head. Liam gave me a questioning look but left with Lissa. I stood there with my back to him.

"Roza, I..." I whirled around and cut him off.

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that name! In fact Guardian Belikov, don't even talk to me. Unless you need to discuss something relevant to guarding, you don't need to say anything to me." I turned and walked away before he could say anything more.

Dimitri seemed to follow me around the house. He watched me intently but said nothing. I refused to look at him or acknowledge him in any way. I know that it seems childish but if I talk to him I have no idea what I might say or do.

At a quarter to four Lissa and I walked to the preschool to pick up Carla and Ty. Ty and Carla were playing together on the swings. Ty was pushing her as they both laughed when she went high. I loved to watch them play together. When they saw us, Carla put her feet down to drag them in the woodchips slowing herself down. Ty caught her swing bringing it to a full stop. Hand in hand they came running to us. The walk back to the house was filled with their chatter.

The children wanted to play for a while so I sat on the porch swing as they played in Carla's little sand box together. I felt Dimitri's presence but I pretended he was not here.

"He is a beautiful child. He looks a lot like you." I didn't respond to him.

"I saw his birthday on the calendar; I guess it didn't take long for you to move on did it." I whipped around to glare at him.

"I don't see how my son's, birthday concerns you. You are the one who decided that YOU wanted a family with Tasha. You are the one who decided to break us up. You are the one who left. That is all I will say on the subject. Now as I told you earlier you are not to speak to me unless it concerns our Guardian duties."

I stood and went to the far end of the yard. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Adrian's name. Oh thank God.

"Hey Dreamboy.

"Hi Lil' Dhampir, I just got back from Europe and Mia told me the latest court gossip. Is it true? The DNA donor is here."

"Yup he is here. God I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well tonight you are going to bring the little man and come to dinner. Mia is making Chicken Divan and she made non alcoholic Sangria. It's been weeks since we have seen you two. So what do you say?"

"Oh that sounds like heaven to me right now. We moved into the Dhampir dorms and I haven't yet stocked the kitchen yet. And I really miss you guys. We will be there at 5:30"

"Great, see you in a bit." I hung up and called out to Ty.

"Ty Honey, let's get you changed we are going to dinner with Uncle Addy and Aunty Mia."

Ty came running up to me. I scooped him up and carried him up the porch steps and past Dimitri who was still looking at us intently.

~~~~After Dinner~~~~

Mia popped a movie in for Ty, Toy Story 2, figures his favourite character would be Woody the Cowboy. I don't usually let him watch too much TV but right now I needed his attention off of our conversation.

"Rose, do you think he is going to ask questions about Ty's paternity?" Mia asked with concern.

"I think if I gave him a chance tonight he would have. Apparently he saw Ty's birthday marked on the calendar. From the sound of his voice when he mentioned it, I know he assumes I slept with someone right after he left."

"Then let him think that." Adrian said.

"Oh and who will I say it was? I am not going to clam I slept with Jessie cuz that is just way to gross and I refuse to say it was someone random who I don't remember. I can refuse to tell the general public but I know he won't accept that for an answer."

"If he insists on knowing you can infer that Ty is Addie's boy, half of court already believes it anyway, despite your objections." My jaw dropped when Mia said this.

"Mia, I can't do that. You and I are friends, what will people say about you befriending your husband's former mistress?"

"Who gives a road apple what they think? Besides Rose, some people still take your close friendship with him as an open affair. I think it is funny because I know what he is feeling and thinking, I know where his heart is."

Adrian took Mia's hand and kissed it looking lovingly into her eyes. I knew he was speaking to her threw their bond. She smiled and placed her hand on her belly. His hand rests on hers. She is already five months along and her bump is well established. I couldn't help but smile at them. Lissa and I are still just as close as we ever were but watching how Adrian and Mia behaved together was different. In some ways I think the bond that they have is much stronger because not only are they spirit bound like Lissa and I, and like us they have an incredible friendship but they also have that special bond that happens when you find your true love. The moment got interrupted by Mia

"Hey I just got a great idea. Since half of court already thinks you guys are having an affair, why don't we have some fun with it? Rose will you date my husband? I give you permission to hug or hold hands but no kissing on the lips, those lips are mine. If you pretend to be having an ongoing affair then maybe Dimitri won't even bother asking. After a while you can pretend to break up for the sake of my baby."

"I have to admit that it is tempting."

Adrian wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and Mia began to laugh. I could only imagine what thought went through his mind. I looked at Mia pleading her to tell me what he said or thought.

"Addie was just thinking how Jealous Dimitri would be and he was thinking of ways to torture him."

"Ok I'll do it."


	6. Envy

**hey everyone, im so sorry i have been missing, i realsie i havent updated in months! againg im sorry! please dont kill me in my sleep! I have loads of reasons why i havent updated but there all personal and something i dont really wanna share sorry, also my exams start on monday (oh the joy *que sarcastic voice*) anyway i wanna say thank you so much for reviewing and thank you so much to the AMAZING snowgoose! **

**i realise most of you peobably wont read this so im gonna shut up and let you read.**

**one last thing, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on with this story? **

**Have fun :D**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Once Toy story had finished I got hold of Ty and started to walk back towards the dorm we were staying in. We settled in for the night and for the first time since Tasha arrived I got a good sleep. I woke in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to deal with my day. Ty and I had breakfast at the Café again then headed off to his day care.

As we walked I decided to check the bond and see what Lissa was up to, I immediately got myself out of her head she was with Pyro having some alone time. I did not want to watch them get it on. Over the years we have been working on the bond I can now get myself out of head so much easier than I could before and I love it, especially at times like this. The only down side was that she could now get a glimmer of what I was feeling, yes it had come in handy when I had been getting myself into trouble with a couple of Strigoi one of the few times we went out of the wards, I remember the last time.

**Flashback**

_It was shortly after Lissa and Pyro got married. Lissa being Lissa wanted to go out for a small adventure well a shopping trip to be precise; but we ran into a couple of Strigoi. Fortunately for me Lissa was with Eddie, Liam and Chris but unfortunately I was on my own putting some bags into the car. Lissa was talking to me through the bond asking what was taking me so long; when I first felt the nausea. Then she got dragged into my head as three Strigoi came out of hiding, next thing I knew I could feel her panic, but it was directed at me and not towards herself not 2 minutes after that Eddie turned up to give me a hand._

**End Flashback**

"Mommy, are you ok?"

The voice of my son brought me back to reality he was looking at me with concern across his features I bent down and picked him up.

"Year baby, I was just thinking of when Auntie Lissa dragged me out for a shopping trip."

"Where was I?" He asked.

"You baby was with your Uncle Adrian doing god knows what." I smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

_When __we had gotten back I went straight to Adrian to pick Ty up, he was only 1 and I had been worrying about him all day but when I walked in he was curled up on the couch with Adrian both of them seemed to be in a deep sleep, I had walked into the kitchen to find Mia drinking a cup of coffee whilst smiling _

"_Hey Rose, they have been playing all day long I think they knackered each other out a bit."_

"_Looks that way, how are you Mia?" _

_Mia and Adrian, had recently started dating and it all seemed to be going well, Adrian was coping with the spirit darkness a lot better but I recognised what was happening it was like watching me and D…... over again; but this time the love wasn't forbidden and they could act on it without paying the price I did. _

_Adrian proposed to her just little over a year ago. They were already so close and so in love but now that they are bonded they are even closer. Sometimes I wonder if their bond goes both ways because he always seems to be so attuned to her wants and needs as she is to him even though she can't talk to him through their bond._

_They were bonded just 4 months ago. We had gone out for a bonfire at the beach when we were attacked by a gang of Strigoi. Mia and Sparky refused to stay out of the fight and to be honest they were what saved us. _

_The tragic thing was that one last Strigoi was hiding behind some rocks. He rushed us when all the Guardians were engaged in battle; he was about to grab Adrian but Mia threw herself between him and the Strigoi. As a result he grabbed her and threw her to the ground with such force. Her head cracked against a rock that lined the fire pit. Adrian grabbed him, and with strength I didn't know he had he picked up the Strigoi and tossed him into the fire. _

_In seconds the battle was over and Mia lie dead. Adrian picked her up and cradled her in his arms. I was pulled into Lissa's head as she watched him heal her body and pull her soul from the other side. A few weeks later we found out that Mia was 7 weeks pregnant which meant that she was already a month along when we were attacked. Adrian had brought his Mia and his baby back from the dead._

**End Flashback **

A tap on my shoulder brought me back I glanced over and there was a guardian I didn't recognise.

"Yes?" I ask

"Are you Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Watson, Gary Watson, I just transferred hear from Turkey, I was sent by my charge Abe I believe he is your father?" His voice held uncertainty.

'Yes I am Guardian Watson, what's wrong?'

"Abe wish's to see you in half hour, something about wanting to ask you a question." With that said he walked off in the opposite direction I was going in. Though usually Abe contacts me himself it is not odd for him to send his guardians as messengers. I guess it adds to his Mobster Mystique.

"Come on Ty let's get you to the day care; you can go play with Carla then." That immediately put a smile on his face as we walked towards the day care he was chattering on and on about what he and Carla wanted to do when they got older.

"Momma I wanna be just like you; be a guardian but I wanna protect Carla like you protect Aunty Lissa, momma do you think I can?"

"Baby I think you need to make sure you work hard in your training but also your other lessons, you need to get the good grades but because your my kid and your father is a badass, guardian, god; I know you will be just fine."

Sugar! That shouldn't have been said I waited for him to pick up on what I said but he didn't and I sighed in relief, I could see Lissa with Carla at the entrance of the day care now and TY started to wriggle in my arms so I put him down and he sprinted to Carla.

I laughed as I watched him run the short space to them. "Carla!" He all but yelled when he was closer to them. I laughed and so did Lissa we smiled at each other and she sent a message through the bond "Y_ou ok?" _She asked I just nodded in response. We sent the two kids into the day care and they went without complaint.

"Rose, Tasha wants to go house shopping, you wanna come with?" Liss asked me.

"Umm I think I will pass on that one, I need to talk to Abe, he wants to see me, and oh walk with me for a min?" I ask I needed to tell her what Mia said I could do. She nodded her head in response.

"Ok Liss, I was over with Mia and Adrian last night and Mia asked about what I would say if _**he**_ asked me who Ty's father is, as you know I refuse to says he's Jessie's or some random Moroi. Well Mia said that as half the court thinks Adrian is Ty's dad we should let him think that as well, she thinks we should play on the courts gossip."

"That might work, if he asks I will just tell him that it's none of his concern and let him believe what Tasha said the other morning is true about you and Adrian. I will say the same to Tasha, that way it keeps them from asking you; but my question is what are you going to tell Ty?"

Shit, I hadn't thought about that I turned around quickly and glance at the centre's playground, I saw him and Carla just walking outside towards the sand box

"Stay there." I said to Lissa as I ran back to Ty. "Ty honey, if the tall man or Tasha asks, uncle Addy is your daddy ok?"

"Um ok momma, but why?" He asked with his head cocked.

"I will explain later baby, just please promise me you will say it's Adrian?" God I hope he does.

"Yes momma I will."

"Thanks' baby." With that I gave him a hug and ran back over to Lissa.

"Ok?" Lissa asked.

"Yep all is good now let me get you back to Tasha so you can go house hunting." With that we both started to walk towards Lissa's house along the way Adrian appeared by my side and took my hand in his. He gave us his typical greeting.

"Hello my girls."

"Hey Adrian."

We both said as we continued walking. I thought it was strange for Adrian to keep hold of my hand but I immediately realised why when I saw _**him**_ and Tasha were talking to Chris outside of their place. As we got closer I watched as Dimitri's eyes narrow in on mine and Adrian's hand.

"Well Lil' Dhampir I will see you later, Mia wishes for me." Just before he walked away he kissed my cheek and walked off with Dimitri's eyes glaring at him.

"Anyway I will see you all later I am going to go find something constructive to do, sorry Lissa but house shopping not my kinda thing."

"Rose, you can stay with me, I'm not going either and anyway I wanna talk to you about something. We can send Mikhail in your place, so you won't have to worry about Lissa."

"Alright but I only got half hour, Abe wants to see me." He nodded his head and started to turn around.

"What's up Pyro?" I said as the others started to walk away.

"Come on inside." He said whilst he opened the door for me.

"Wow sparky, your turning into a gentleman!" I say in a joking tone he laughed at that. We walked into his kitchen and I took a seat

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes please."

He started to make a coffee he put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs out of the cub bored.

"So how's it going?"

"Ha um, well he is going to be under the impression that Ty is Adrian's. He's asked about Ty's birthday, oh joy. And I dun 'no, the darkness is starting to get at me but no way am I going to tell Lissa, so don't you dare because I will chop your bulls of and feed them to the Strigoi." He nodded his head whilst gulping. I smiled at that and continued on. "So yeah, it's a normal day for Rose Hathaway."

"Does Ty know? About his supposed to be Adrian's kid?"

"Yes he does. I just hope it doesn't confuse him. But he knows what to say if they ask."

"That's good then, look Rose tell me honestly how are you holding up?"

I'm stuck in silence so many things I want to say but not wanting to because Tasha is Christian's aunt.

"Rose, tell me please, I'm not bothered about what you say about my aunt, just tell me, I love you like a sister and I wanna help. Tell anyone I said that and I will set you on fire." I'm resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Chris I'm so gonna tell, but you want me to tell you honestly?"

"Yes I do, so spill." God he's persistent!

"Right, well I love you and Lissa I really do and if them being hear makes you happy then I'm not going to complain, but well I'm terrified."

"Rose, can I help?"

"I wish you could sparky, but aside from helping me keep Ty away from them I don't think there is much you can do."

Chris poured the coffee and cut a slice of coffee cake for me. Setting both in front of me with the sugar and creamer he asked me another question.

"Rose, now that you have seen him again how do you feel about him?"

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, methodically adding the right amount of sugar and cream to my coffee; while I tried to think of my answer. How do I feel about Dimitri? It still hurts to even think his name.

"I think part of me still loves him, and that is why it still hurts. Also I think that is why I could never move on. There are several guys who have made it known that they are interested in me but no matter how wonderful any of them are and how much they love me and my son; I can't let go of the past.

But he hurt me so much when he left. You remember how shattered I was. I wouldn't eat I just wanted to lie in bed most of the time. I tried for Lissa but even my love for her was not enough to get me to eat nearly enough to sustain myself. If it hadn't been for you guys figuring out that I was pregnant I think I would have died from depression. The only reason I got out of bed and started to eat was because I had to take care of the baby inside me.

It kills me to see him with Tasha but it is what he chose, what he wants; not me. Even if he suddenly had a change of heart I don't think I would be able to trust him. I would always be waiting for him to decide to leave me again. I know I couldn't live through that again and I won't give him the chance to hurt our son. He will never know that Ty is his, and he will never have the chance to walk out on him."

Chris wrapped his arms around me. A single tear rolled down my face and for anyone else that would not have seemed like much but Chris knows me and one tear is equivalent to a hundred. Soon I composed myself and washed the puffiness from my face before heading to see my father.

Dimitri POV

We met up with Tasha's agent Keller Holland at his office. From there we piled into his Lexus LX bound for a mindless tour of the various properties at court. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. He was smitten instantly; at first I was weary that it was just a sales tactic but in a very short amount of time I could tell that his interest was genuine.

Right off he offered her the front seat and I noticed how he absentmindedly seemed to find reason to reach out and touch her. She practically transformed under his gaze; she morphed from tough woman something softer. Seeing this made my heart ache for Roza. I remember how it was once me who found any and every reason to reach out and brush my hand against hers. And how she went from wild, defensive, bitch; to sweet, tender yet strong Roza when we were together. It was like I brought out the real her. For the first time I could see the softer real Tasha that this unassuming man brought out.

We went from house to house looking for the right one. As the day wore on I began to hear Tasha talk about guest rooms that could be made into a room for a child. She hasn't talked about kids in years. I am ashamed to admit even to myself that when I first became her guardian we did try to have a relationship but we figured out real quick that we were not meant to be more than friends.

I should have never left Rose, I was a coward; I didn't want us to face all of the scrutiny for our relationship. I didn't want to cause more strife between Rose and Janine. And part of me still wanted a child and that is something Rose could never give me. I see her with her son and I envy the man who gave her that boy. I envy him and I hate him. I wish it could have been me who fathered her child and I am furious that another man has been allowed to touch her in that way. I see the way Ivashkov touches her and so help me I want to pull his hands away and use Tasha's fire magic to burn them off.

"What do you think Dimitri? You haven't given any opinions on anything and you will be living here too since you are her Guardian?" Lissa said, snapping me out of my inner thoughts.

"It doesn't matter to me." I shrugged.

In truth it didn't matter to me. Lissa and the others don't know that Tasha and I have talked about me transferring to court and living in the dorms. Living at court she doesn't feel the need to have her own guardian unless she is traveling. What no one but me knows, is that I have been secretly hoping that I would be able to win my Roza back. If she is in a relationship with Adrian then that might be a problem.

"Oh my gosh I really can't decide, I like all the houses we saw today but the one with the big tree with the swing and tree house and the one with four bedrooms and big back yard really have me torn." Tasha said as we arrived back at Mr Hollands office.

"Well we can always reschedule. Perhaps we should get together over dinner to discuss what you are looking for? Are you free later tonight say, 7?"

"That would be lovely." Tasha blushed. She glanced at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. Lissa was looking from Tasha to me but didn't say anything.

We arrived back at Lissa's around 5: Rose was running around upstairs in the bedroom she occupied before we arrived. She was in the process of getting ready for an evening out.

"Rose, do you want me to pick up Ty when I get Carla so you can finish getting ready?" Lissa called up the stairs to her.

"No thanks Liss, Adrian and Chris went to get the kids. Adrian and should be here any minute. My boys are taking me out to dinner."

"Oh, that's good. I really didn't feel like walking over there right now, I am bushed."

Christian walked in with Carla on his back. He kissed Lissa then informed her that Adrian and Ty would be by soon. They were at Adrian's getting ready for their date. This burned me up inside but I hid it behind my cool guardians mask. I buried my head in one of my books pretending to read and tune everyone out.

I heard a car stop and Adrian climbed out then presided to help Ty out of a child seat. Damn he even acts like a good father. He was dressed up in a black suit with a lavender tie; Tyler was dressed to match. They entered without knocking and waited while Lissa told Rose through the bond that they were here.

My heart stopped when rose descended the stairs. She wore a purple silk dress that slowly changed from light purple at the top, to dark, on the bottom. Her hair was in a half up and the part that was down flowed in soft waves of dark mahogany. I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it. Adrian gave her a kiss on her neck while he ran is hand through my Roza's hair. It was all I could do to stay seated and not jump up and lunge at him.

After they left I found myself waiting for her to get back; it wasn't till after Tasha got home at 3 pm that I realised that Rose probably went back to her apartment in the Dhampir Dorms. That was the worse night of sleep I have ever gotten.

* * *

**so thats another chapter, hope u liked again thank you snowgoose! and everyone please review :)**


	7. Mason!

**hey guys, sorry i've been missing in action but i had a lota stuff happening my uncle just dies so had a lot to deal with.**

**Anyway thanks to snoowgoose for her quick responce with this chapter.**

**oh and yer i got a new story up called Adopted any chance you could check it out?**

**either way, have fun reading and enjoy!**

**oh and i dont own any of the caraters from the book rachel meed does i only own the plot and the people not involved in the books :D **

* * *

**Rose POV**

After my 'date' with Adrian I got Ty home and put him to bed the poor little guy was whipped so much excitement today after him and Carla spent the whole day playing and causing trouble like they always do. They remind me so much of me and Lissa when we were their age. I was the big trouble maker and Lissa was the one getting me out of trouble and I understand that's what's going on again.

_Beep Beep Beep _

"Argh!" I complain it's too early!

"Mommy! Wake up wake up! I wanna go play with Carla we have today planed!" Oh boy is all I can think

"Ok okay I'm up I'm up hold on cowboy." I say still half asleep. "You go get dressed whilst I get a hot shower to wake me up ok?"

I didn't get a reply because next thing I knew I was being pushed out of the bed and landed with a thump on the cold floor. I saw a giggling Ty running out of my room. Oh he was going to pay for that little stunt. I was up in a second and running after my trouble making son.

"Tyler Mason Belikov Hathaway get you butt back hear now!" I half yell half laugh.

I hear the sound of his bedroom door shutting. I sneak up to his door and listen in. I could hear the soft sound of a door closing. Slowly and carefully I open the door to find an empty room, with a quick glance around I realise what I head softly shutting, his wardrobe.

"Oh Ty, where are you?" I listen trying to catch the sound of his breathing as I quietly sneak towards the door. No sound, oh he was good at hiding but unfortunately not good enough. Quickly I open the door and say "Got ya you little monster!"

Ty yell's obviously not expecting me to find him so quickly but he was prepared. Next thing I knew I was being soaked with freezing cold water from the bloody water pistol Lissa got him for Christmas last year. I screamed and head the sound of knocking on the front door through the bond I knew it was Lissa.

"_**Come on in you have the key, but be careful Ty has water on him!" **_I say through the bond. I looked down at myself and then looked into Ty's mirror, my hair wasn't too bad just a bit messy but my top was soaked to the skin fortunately for me it was a royal blue so it wouldn't go see through, the shorts I had on where also blue so that was ok the only down side was they too are soaked.

Giggling comes from outside the room and Carla's voice came to me saying; "Ty! Go get ready we are going out!"

Huh? We are. Since when is all I can think. I make my way back to the kitchen and see Lissa, Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, Chris and Liam sat around the table and counters in my dorm. When I walk in Lissa looked over and me and started laughing. I sent her a glare and she immediately tried to stop laughing until Chris came out with a comment.

"Having some fun Rosie?" I lunged at him grabbing the pistol Ty had left on the side in the process.

"Firefly didn't I tell you not to call me Rosie?" I didn't wait for his response because I let him go he started to back away as I raised the water pistol up and pressed the trigger

"Ahhhhh, Rose that's COLD!" Chris screamed. I just laughed along with everyone else in the room.

"R_ose that wasn't nice!" _Lissa said through the bond.

"_**Liss, I'm not nice**_ _**and he had it coming." **_I say back.

"Hathaway, go get dressed before Chris gets you back!" Eddie says to me and I take his advice and quickly make my way out of the room and changed into my favourite pair of jeans and white under shirts with a light pink long sleeved over shirt, the only pink thing I owned. I quickly brushed my hair through and put it into a smart but messy bun considering my hair was still damp from Ty's soaking.

Once I was better presented I walked back out into the kitchen to find Chris handing Ty a plate full of food, my stomach instantly started to grumble.

"Hungry Rose?" Pyro asks with a smile.

"Actually yes I am." I respond.

Fortunately Chris was already handing me a plate that consisted of 2 eggs, 2 sausages and a bit of bacon. Smiling I quickly eat my food whilst pretending to listen to Tasha explaining what her new house looked like until I realised she was getting the one that was literally 2 doors from Lissa's. Oh joy.

"So Rose, we are going out shopping today." Lissa says to me giving me a look that says 'don't' argue with me on this one please. "Lissa that means Ty would have to come as well and you know how much he hates shopping. Anyway that means going outside of the wards and you know as well as me that every time we do someone will attack. I do NOT want to be worrying about protecting you and my son." Hmm that should get her to re consider.

"That's why I'm going to get extra guardians to come with us." Or maybe it won't stop her.

"**Dammit Lissa!"** I say through the bond.

"_Sorry Rose, but if I go you go."_ Finally I give a slight nod and I hear squeals erupt around the room.

"Let's get going now then." Tasha says with a smile on her face.

I walked back to my room and picked up my stake along with a spare one I stuck in my bag. You can never be too careful when going out of the wards. I walked into the lounge to find everyone ready and waiting, Ty was talking to Carla on the floor but when I walked in her came over to me a gave me a reassuring hug. He knew how much I hated going outside of the wards with his aunty cousin and of course him.

"It's ok hunni, mommy's fine." Giving him a gentle squeeze and pushing him back towards Carla.

"I'm ready so let's get moving." With that we all move towards the door and walked out to the court garage and found my blue Jaguar xj220. Eddie walked to the car next to mine a sleek black Audi R8. (Pic of both cars on profile) we both looked at each other with smiles on are faces considering we both loved are cars to bits!

I climbed into my car and Lissa jumped into the passenger seat whilst Chris picked Carla up and sat her in the back on her booster seat. He did the same with Ty. Once they were both seated he slipped into the middle and did his belt up. One glance over at Eddie told me to turn my radio on. I had got someone to install private radios that went between mine and Eddies car only so no one else could hear are convos. They both also had headsets connected so we could stop passengers listening to are talking. I also had a spare one in each car so that another guardian in this case Liam could listen too.

"Eddie you ready to go?" I asked through mine, everyone in the car was used to not hearing what was being said not that they liked it but they got over it.

"Almost, just getting strapped in." In the background I hear Tasha ask

"Eddie, are you talking to yourself?" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Glancing into my wind mirror I saw Chris giving me a confused look and Lissa looked at me funny.

"Rose stop laughing, your hurting my ears and making me look like I'm talking to myself as you just headed." Eddie says to me.

"Sorry Eddie couldn't help myself." I reply

"Sure whatever we're ready so let's go." With that I look over at Eddie and winked at him. Lissa saw this and went "Rose." She knew what was coming. I could see the kids and Chris smiling at me.

My foot went down onto the accelerator and we speed out of the garage. We raced to the gate and the guardians quickly opened then knowing that we where racing but also knowing that are passengers where safe with us. We sped down the road and swung onto the motorway

"Come on Eddie show me what ya got." I say

"Eat my dust Rose!" came a laughing reply and next thing I knew I was being overtake _oh no you don't. _I think and put my foot down and was by his side instantly. I looked over at him and saw a terrified Tasha seated in the back seat _Ha take that bitch. _I again laughed and added a little bit more pressure on the accelerator and over took Eddie. We continued to swipe and swap between the leads in till we reached the turn off for the mall. I took the lead and started to slow down knowing that we would reach people and I didn't need to worry about hitting someone.

"Slow down Rose or your gonna hit someone." Liam's voice comes over the headset.

"Way ahead of you Lee."

Once that car was parked and everyone was inside the mall safely we decided I was going to be near guard and the boy's far guards. After a while the kids started to moan that they were hungry so we walked over to a cafe and ordered lunch. When that was over we started walking around again. I looked over towards Ty and saw him and Carla talking about something. I also saw Tasha and Dimitri walking closer to them and I immediately tensed and walked a little slower so I was within hearing range of the kids.

"So Ty, do you know who your dad is?" Tasha asks.

How dare, she! I listen in and hear no reply worriedly I glance over at them and see Ty ignoring her. That's my boy! Smiling to myself I look over at Lissa and see her holding back laughter.

"Ty, didn't your mother tell you that ignoring people is rude?" Tasha says.

I was seething how she dares talk to my son like that. A reassuring pat on my shoulder told me Lee was next to me. I glance over my shoulder at him and see him sending me a small smile I manage to return it but only just. With another look over at the kids I see Ty and Carla communicating to each other through a type of sign language that only close friends or family know. I have to hold back a laugh as to what Ty says to Carla.

"Ty, Carla, come here would you?" Lissa says. They both come running to us smiling brightly. I put my hand out for a high five and Ty hits it grinning at me.

"You two stay close ok?" I say I get nods of their heads and grins from them both. As the day progressed I started to get more and more relaxed. I was getting no messages from ghosts and I wasn't getting pestered by him. Everything was going fine until Mason suddenly appeared.

"Oh no!" I cursed. Lissa looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong rose?"

"Mason." That one name is all I ever had to say for her to understand. I walked a little away from the group but still keeping them all in range. I locked eyes with Dimitri to see him with a confused look, I had to pull my eyes away from him and concentrate on Mason.

"Rose, I need to warn you that there is going to be an attack on the village you and Lissa went to last month. The strigio are looking for new followers because their numbers are depleting because of us warning you. Please stop them. I have just found out I have long lost family relatives living in that village." I nod in understanding and pull my nokia out in the process about to text Hans. "One other thing Rose; give him a chance I haven't told you this but I have been keeping an eye on him and he has been depressed. I'm not asking you to forget all that he has put you through I'm just asking that you let him try and explain himself. I love you Rose." With that he vanished from my site.

"Lissa, attack gonna happen we gotta get back to court." She nodded her head and we quickly moved back towards the cars. Dimitri heard me and gave me a quizzical look but I ignored him.

Once we reached the cars I had already texted Hans and let him knew. I received a reply telling me that he had sent guardians out to the village. My mood had changed and this time Eddie and I didn't race home, instead he let me set the pace which though was still much faster than the speed limit was still not what we consider racing. I could hear the conversation happening in Eddie's car.

"What was it Rose was saying about an attack? How would she know?" Dimitri's silky voice asked.

"She just does." Liam replied curtly.

"If Rose wanted you to know she would have explained." Eddie said gruffly.

"Random Strigoi attacks are not something one just knows. I've never heard of anyone who just knows things." Tasha said pointedly.

"There are things Lady Ozera that we don't discuss with outsiders." I could hear the anger rise in Eddie's voice.

"We are not outsiders. I am Christian's aunt and Dimitri was Rose's Mentor. We are family." Tasha sounded offended. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the tight lipped expression on both Liam and Eddie and I knew they would say no more.

We arrived back at court and parked our babies in their stalls. A third vehicle passed by and the guardians in it tipped a head in my direction. They were the extra guardians Lissa mentioned earlier. They had gone ahead of us to do a security check of the mall before are arrival. Then they were to follow us a very discrete distance. I had noticed them in the mall but until now I didn't acknowledge them. I gave a nod in return.

As soon as we were walking back to Lissa's place Tasha had to open her big mouth. If I could have

tackled her and put a ball gag in her mouth I would have. I am sick of her voice and I am sick of her.

"So Rose can predict Strigoi attacks. That is just amazing, I have never heard of any such thing before. You must be so proud of her."

"Oh Auntie Tasha you have no idea how special she is. Being shadow kissed is almost like having superpowers. She talks to ghost and she can use them like a weapon. Not to mention that she was able to con…."I ran up and at the same time Lissa and I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow, Liss, Rose….." Then his expression changed to one of shame and apology. "I'm sorry Rose, I just started bragging because I love you so much and I think the things you do are so awesome. I wasn't thinking. My lips are sealed I promise."

"You better keep it that way sparky." I walked off ahead of the rest.

I opened the door and left it open for the rest. The kids are going to be hungry so I went straight to the kitchen to make them a snack. I heard them running in and thundering their way up the stairs. Someone entered the kitchen and the scent of his of his aftershave filled the room. I felt my posture stiffen but other than that I ignored him. Carla and Ty came thundering back down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Sit, your snack will be done in a few minutes." I turned the grilled cheese sandwiches then focused my attention back on the celery sticks.

"Roza, can I help?"… ow. I turned to see Dimitri rubbing the back of his neck.

"The name is Rose and I am doing fine on my own."

"Can I talk to you for a few …OW!" We both turned to look at the kids as they sat at the table still talking with sign. I kept the smirk off my face. Carla was signing to Ty that he has great aim. I noticed that Ty was wearing the cowboy hat that Adrian bought him when he took us on vacation.

"Guardian Belikov if you need to discuss something regarding guarding then I will find time after I have made snack for the children otherwise I fail to see any need to converse." I turned and plated the sandwiches and cut them into triangles. I placed the celery sticks and then some potato chips on the plate.

"We can be friendly with each other can't we? We used to be such good friends in fact we were… OW… Ow… Ow!" We turned to look at the children and this time Ty wasn't even hiding the fact that he had his rubber band pistol in his hand. I had been upset at Adrian for buying it for him when we went to Knotts Berry Farm Theme park last summer; at the moment I am a bit amused.

"Can't you take a hint? Mommy doesn't want to talk to you. You made the choice to not be mommy's friend when you decided that Aunt Tasha was a better friend. Mommy says that you need to think about the decisions you make before you make them because you don't always get to change your mind and what is done is done." He turned to Carla. "I'm not hungry anymore. Come on Carla lets go play in my room." He took her hand and walked out putting his Rubber band pistol in its holster that went with the hat. Carla held a box of rubber bands in her other hand.

At that moment he looked so much like his dad that I could hardly hold the tears. He was being so protective of me; just like Dimitri used to be. He looked like a little cowboy with his pistol and hat. As soon as I heard the door to Ty's room slam I ran up to mine leaving Dimitri alone in the kitchen.


	8. Aurthors Note Sorry

**Hiya guys**

**Sorry it's not an update but I'm kind of busy at the moment**

**I'm doing an open day on the 28****th**** August**

**If you're in Bournemouth over the bank holiday weekend on the Sunday come on down?**

**Check out the website for info on it**

**www(dot)snooksfarmalpacas(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Oh and I will be update again soon just busy and I get my exam results tomorrow :S**


	9. sorry guys

Hey readers, I'm so sorry but I haven't had any inspiration to write recently, every time I go to write I come up blank, probably because I have so much going on at the moment. I have just recently lost my dog, that's been with me nearly my whole life, and only last night did I lose my baby alpaca.

I promise I will get these stories finished they just might take a little time, so ber with me?

Vikka


	10. sorry again guys

Hey guys

Just letting you all know I haven't abandoned my stories, I have just been amazingly busy. I fell through my barn roof and nearly killed myself I was lucky a bale of hay was under me, the I started collage, the my pony kicked me in the head, got a load of collage work, one of my girls tried to strangle herself on electric fencing. Oh and on Monday my collage bus crashed! Anyone in Bournemouth may of heard of it, if not Google, BBC News and look for collage bus crashes 56 students, its something along those line, if you want to see pictures go onto face book and look for Vicky Walters (Pic girl in blue and a chestnut pony leaning against each other looking drunk) and go through the photo's you can then see my bus after it decided to tip on us slid down a ditch and try to kill us all! So I'm In a fair amount of pain, so I can't get comfortable nor can I sleep at the moment, so I will be back to my stories asap, just need to recover a bit, and catch up on some sleep!


End file.
